March Hare
'The March Hare '( 三月ウサギ（マーチヘアー), Sangatsu Usagi/Māchi Heā) is the Chain of Reim Lunettes. March Hare is a rather weak Chain with not much strength when it comes to fighting abilities. Plot The Feast Arc When Lily has her Bandersnatch spare Reim Lunettes' life, she reveals that it was because she knew he had a Chain and she wanted his Chain to be a playmate for Bandersnatch, who hasn't been recieving enough exercise. Reim tells Lily that his Chain is not the kind of aggressive Chain that Lily was looking for, remembering how ashamed he was that his March Hare was so weak. Reim had come to terms with his Chain's weakness though, as his friend, Xerxes Break told him that March Hare suited Reim, as Reim often avoided a fight even when he was a part of one, and Reim could easily avoid aggression with his March Hare. Lily summizes that Reim was weak, and explains to him that Reim was like her before she became a Baskerville. Lily then proceeded to explain to Reim how none of the Baskervilles were related by blood, and how the power of the Abyss chose them to become Baskervilles. Lily decides to make Reim her friend, and Reim asks if Lily still wanted to see his Chain, Lily becomes ecstatic, and is taken back by Reim's March Hare, unaware that Reim was just using March Hare as a distraction for Lily so Reim could shoot her in the head. Bandersnatch dissappears and Lily falls to the ground. Reim regrets having to kill a child, but reminds himself that she was still a Baskerville. Suddenly Bandersnatch reappears and attacks Reim. Reim is shocked as Lily stands up once again, revealing that the Baskervilles could heal themselves, she then proceeded to 'play' with Reim by attacking him with Bandersnatch. Reim knew that he needed to tell Pandora what he had learned about the Baskrvilles, and so as a last resort, Reim used the power of March Hare to fake his death, and so when Fang arrived and stopped Lily from attacking Reim once again, he announces Reim's death. Break enters the room, having heard Fang announce Reim's death, and attacks the Baskervilles to avenge his 'dead' friend,as even Break was unaware that March Hare could provide a state of fake death to its contractor. Reim later regains consciousness and drags himself to Break, Gilbert, Lily and Fang's location, distracting Lily long enough for Break to go for the kill, though Fang pushes Lily out of the way and takes Break's sword, which is infused with the powers of Mad Hatter, sacrificing himself for Lily Description The March Hare has brown fur and an overall cute bunny look to him, with large eyes, a soft well rounded face and small pointed teeth that stick out on either side of his quirky mouth. He also has patches of darker brown fur over top of each eye. The March Hare wears a top hat, similar to Break's, as well as a large bow and black over coat. This gives him a sort of civilized look which in turn matches Reim's personality. The March Hare is about the same size as Break's Mad Hatter, appearing very large behind Reim upon appearance. Powers and Abilities *Levitation *Creating the Appearance of Death - In Retrace 56, it was revealed by Reim that contracting with March Hare gives the Contractor the option of appearing to die. However, the Hare cannot heal any wounds, only help its Contractor play dead. Appearances Trivia *The fact that Break and Reim have the chains March Hare and Mad Hatter, is a play on their close friendship as reflected by the characters the two chains were based upon by the same names in Alice in Wonderland. Site Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Abyss Category:Barma Family Category:Legally Contracted Chains Category:Male Category:Manga Only